when love kills love
by areniitha
Summary: castiel era el chico de sus sueños, pero una serie de acontecimientos y otro chico cambiaran eso. todos los titulos son canciones c:
1. every breath you take- police

**Every breat you take **

Sucre: areniitha

_**Iris:**_ areniitha! Areniitha!- balanceando su mano enfrente de mi rostro)

_Areniitha, si soy uo,….. y como pueden ver estoy en otro mundo,…. Por que?_

_Pues…..acaba de entrar al salón con 15 minutos para terminar la clase el chico de mis sueños.. CASTIEL. Me fasina desde que comenzamos la preparatoria, soy su grupie , jamas me pierdo una de sus tocadas,y siempre trato de que me vea, _

**Iris: deverias de dejar de pensar en el, es un desgraciado contigo, siempre se aprovecha de ti**

**Areniitha: si seguro**

**Iris: siempre le haces las tareas y le pasas los exámenes , eso ya esta mal,**

**Areniitha : sii seguro :3**

**Iris: me comi 3 chihuahuas , COMPLETOS!**

**Areniitha: sii seguro**

**Iris: ¬¬**

Ya termino la clase y castiel llego tarde,

Llega la hora del receso, y me siento en una mesa a merendar, mis amigas iris, violeta y rosalya platican efusivamente mientras comemos, pero a mi no me inporta yo solo me dedico a ver a castiel que come solo en una mesa aparte

Es….. tan… LINDO!

**Rosalya: amm amiga, por que no te das cuenta que ese chico es un caso perdido?**

**Areniitha: ya viste su cabello rojo?**

**Rosalya: se lo tiñe ¬¬**

**Areniitha: haaaaaaaa *suspiro* es tan sexy n_n**

**Violeta: olvídenlo chicas , oigan tenia que decirles algo…**

Mis amigas platican pero a mi no me importa mientras puedo ver a castiel

Termina la escuela y yo salgo unas horas mas tarde, ¬¬ genial, al salir diviso a castiel platicando con un profesor no entiendo de lo que conversan asi que mejor me alejo… NA MENTIRA! Me subo a un árbol para escuchar mejor lo que dicen,

**Prof: muy bien castiel, pero es tu ultima oportunidad, lo quiero para el jueves**

**Castiel: sale , no se preocupe**

El profesor se aleja, y yo me trato e bajar del árbol

Castiel: escuchaste todo metiche? / Me trato de bajar del árbol pero piso mal y caigo de sentón / kiaaaaa! Que pena! Se acerca a mi con paso flojo pero no me ayuda a pararme, cuando me paro se rie un poco Castiel : espero y hayas escuchado Areniitha: amm no Castiel : necesito que me hagas un favor, emm este ,… tu Areniitha: mi nombre es areniitha Castiel: este sii arena, asme un paro, me haces un escrito de la segunda guerra mundial de 100 hojas? Areniitha: que?! 100 hojas? Castiel: para el jueves Areniitha: QUE?! JUEVES? Castiel: deja de repetir lo que te digo niña ¬¬ Castiel se aleja y yo no puedo evitar (ni decirle) que no, tomo mis cosas que se calleron conmigo en el árbol y observo atrás de este un cuaderno negro sin nombre, el cuaderno tenia colonia masculina , seca y deliciosa, :3 Por desgracia es martes , ,.. los últimos 2 dias me dedico a hacer el trabajo, me desvelo y trabajo como loca :/ . . . Llega el jueves , llego csastiel me esperaba afuera del edificio Castiel: aver a que horas ¬¬, lo tienes? Areniitha: si aquí esta Me arrebata el trabajo y lo revisa, luego lo guarda en su mochila y se va, sin decirme nada,.. Llego al salon , me siento en el puputre y me despavilo, estoy cansada y con el corazón royo :c Nisiquiera me dio las gracias . .


	2. dan dan kokoro hikareteku- dragonball gt

dan dan kokoro hikareteku the field of view

me despavilo en el puputre, llega el profesor de matemáticas y con su clase caigo en un sueño

de repente escucho un horrible golpe en mi pupitre asustándome y levantándome al instante sobreexaltada

**prof: señorita, lárguese de mi clase y diríjase a la sala de castigados ¬¬**

tomo mis cosas y salgo del salon, mis amigas me ven con cierta tristesa y los demás compañeros estallan en risas y burlas efusivamente.

Al llegar a la sala de castigados , veo poca jente, me siento en un pupitre desocupado y un tanto atrás,. La profesora que "vigilaba" no nos prestaba atención sino a su crusigrama del periódico pasado,

Me siento y me recuesto (mentira me tiro en la paleta xD) y ligeramente me quedo dormida(…..)

**-oye bonita , despierta**

Escucho una voz masculina y una mano en mi hombro,

**Areniitha : mmmmmm por que? (**aun un poco dormida)

**-vamos, la maestra ya se largo vamos a ir al bazar **

Al verlo HO DIOS! Que enigmático y guapo es….

Es un chico muy exótico, pero también muy atractivo, sus ojos son de diferente tonalidad uno verde y otro miel, su cabello se ve tab bonito y sedoso color platino,

Es acaso posible que exista alguien tan guapo y normal en este instituto? Demonios es perfecto, un adonis

Me levanto pesadamente mientras todos los chicos salen pitando del salon, ese choco me espera parado en el marco de la puerta, me tiende su mano en señal de invitación , yo simplemente le sigo,

Corremos por toda la ciudad asta llegar al bazar, nunca me había escapado de la escuela, reviso mi reloj de la muñeca y me doy cuenta que son las 9:30!

HO FUCK! Me asusto un poco creo que mejor me regreso a clase :/

-**tranquila bonita, ya te tomaron la asistencia , no pasa nada**- como adivino? Lee mentes este chico?

En el bazar paseamos un poco , después vamos al parqu, todos los demás chcos tomaron caminos diferentes, pero ese chico misterioso no me dejo sola como los demás,

**-ven te invito un helado**

Luego de ir a la heladería mas cercana nos sentamos en la orilla de una fuente, yo trato de comer mi helado sin tratar de mirarlo, pero es imposible mi impulso y volteo a verlo. El indiscretamente me miraba comer mi helado, solo pude voltear a otro lado apenada,

**-oye bonita, y ahora que te gustaría hacer?**

**Arenita: pues, …. Saber tu nombre**

**-ha! Cierto, disculpa mi forma , me llamo lysandro**

Wooooooooo, es super elegante!

El resto de la mañana me dedico a pasar tiempo con el, casi no hablamos de el, pero siento como si lo conociera,

Ya las 5 pm lysandro me acompaña a casa, a sido un dia genial, abro la laptop y entro a Facebook

_**Facebook**_

_**-nathaniel le gusta tu comentario"wiii termine la tarea" :3**_

_**-alexi le gusta tu foto…**_

_**-castiel asepto tu solicitud de amistad **_

CASTIEL ASEPTO MI SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD!

OMG! Esto es genial! Nunca pensé que pasaría! n_n…. ¬¬ no esta conectado :c

Estoy muy feliz, a sido un gran dia,… entonces escucho un link de imbox, al ver era un mensaje de lysandro

_**Facebook,.**_

_**Lysandro dice:**_

_**Hola bonita me divertí mucho contigo, puedo mandar la solicitud?**_

_**Areniitha dice:**_

_**Claro *-***_

en minutos veo su solicitud y la asepto

_ perdón por no aver subido caps, estoy muy ocupada en exámenes :c

Espero que lo disfruten c:

Grax por su paciencia


	3. the zoo- scorpions

Al dia siguiente lllego a la escuela , les platico a mis amigas de todo lo que me paso

**Rosalya: OMG! Te hablo? Pero…. Hahaha ya entendí :3**

**Areniitha: entender? Que cosa?**

**Rosalya: me tengo que ir chicas,.. tengo COSAS que hacer**

**Iris/violeta: cosas?**

**Rosalya: si… COSAS**

Mis amigas y yo nos quedamos perplejas mientras rosalya se lajea con pequeños saltitos, yo mejor prefiero dedicarme a terminar mi lunch

Cuando termina la escuela, le envio un mensaje a kentin

_**Whatsapp**_

_**Hey ken tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo , en el campo en 10 mtns!**_

Ken desde que regreso de la escuela militarizada ya no esta enamorado de mi pero en cambio se volvió mi mejor amigo,

El me esperaba en las gradas, llego y me siento junto a el

**Areniitha: oye, tengo una situación**

**Ken: dispara**

**Areniitha: pues,. Por fin castiel me hablo y termine haciendo su tara y ni las gracias me dio**

**Ken: que idiota ¬¬ y tu que te dejas**

**Areniitha: lo se lose pero adivina n_n**

**Ken. Amm no lo se**

**Areniitha: conoci a alguien**

**Ken: que bien n_n almenos espero que no sea un idiota como castiel,**

**Areniitha: no lo se,**

**Ken: bueno almenos me alegra que alguien nuevo entre a tu vida**

Juguetonamente me revuelve mi cabello con su mano. Parece mi hermano mayor xD

Siempre conmigo, apoyándome ,….. espero que pronto encuentre a una chica c:


	4. falling star- stratovarios

Camino hacia casa-… ya es tarde, y el sol esta en crepúsculo, las calles están con poca jente y casi no hay trancito,

Todo esta tranquilo, y apasible, desearía que siempre fuese asi,.

Cerca del lugar ahí un mirador, yo subo sola a estas horas, es tan apasible ver omo el sol se esconde tornando el cielo de naranja,

Me acerco cerca del mirador, cierro los ojos, y escucho el sonido del viento.. el olor de los arboles, y el aire jugando con mi largo cabello castaño, ESTO ES NIRVANA!

**Es hermoso no crees?**

abro bruscamente los ojos y veo a aquel elegante chico de cabello plateado

**lysandro: hola bonita, que haces aquí?**

**Areniitha: pues,. Solo, disfruto el mirador,- **volteo a ver el paisaje mientras la noche empieza a tomar a asomarse, el sol toma un toma un tono rojo y la primera estrella que aparece

**Lysandro: si el paisaje es hermoso**

Yo volteo a verlo para buscar referencia hacia el paisaje y en realidad "el paisaje" soy yo °-°

°/°

**Areniitha: mira! **Señalo hacia el cielo-** ya apareció la primera estrella!**

Cierro los ojos y los puños con fuerza y pido un deseo con todo mi corazón,…._aquel cico ue deseo me ame!_

Al abrirlo. Veo a lysandro viéndome con gesto divertido ante mi reacción precipitada

**Areniitha :°/° que?**

**Lysandro: hahahaha eso fue interesante **

**Areniitha: nunca le pediste un deseo a la primera estrella?**

**Lysandro: pensé que solo eran a las estrellas fugases**

**Areniitha: te garantizo que también son efectivas :3**

**Lysandro : ok, muy bien**

Lysandro cierra los ojos y respira ondo, yo lo observo , su rostro se ve tan pasoble y tranquilo, pero también tan masculino KIIIIIIAAAAA! Debe ser un crimen ser tan guapo!

Abre los ojos y me observa con una media sonrriza muy sexie

**Areniitha: que pediste?**

**Lysandro: los deseos no se dicen jamas o no se cumplirán**

**Areniitha: oooo, bueno, me daras un indicio?**

**Lysandro: hahaha, eres muy curiosa,**

**Areniitha: y tu muy misterioso xD**

El sol se esconde y al mismo tiempo lysandro se acerca a mi con , sus ojos se cierran y yo me paralizo totalmente,

….. se haserca y me da un pequeñito beso en la mejilla.

Me mira con cariño, su besito me electrifico de pies a cabeza, , siento mi rostro arde,

**Lysandro: ven, vamos bonita, no quiero dejarte ir sola a casa**

Caminamos por las calles oscuras ablando de trivialidades , al llegar a casa, nos despedimos, subo a mi cuarto , enciendo la laptop y Facebook

_**Facebook**_

_**Violeta le gusta tu foto…..**_

_**Kentin asepto solicitud familiar de "hermanos"**_

_**Mensaje de castiel**_

OMG! UN MENSAJE! °¬°, lo abro como loca y al leerlo

_**Castiel dice:hola, emm necesito que mañana me hagas un favor,. Necesito verte, te quiero a las 6 am enfrente del almacen**_

TENGO UNA CITA CON CASTIEL! HO DIOS MIO!


	5. helicopter-blockparty

Block party . helicopter

Al dia siguiente me super arreglo para ver a mi amado castiel! C: me pregunto que necesitara

Me pongo una blusa azul y negra, un short negro y unas botas,

Al llegar al almacen me siento y espero,…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que el tiene 30 minutos de retraso. :c

Me siento triste , asi que mejor me ire a la escuela , tomo mis cosas y a lo lejos escucho

**Castiel: oye! A donde vaz?**

**Areniitha:aaa! Castiel n_n**

**Castiel: am si tu…  
areniitha: areniitha me llamo areniitha :D**

**Castiel: am si, estuvo bien el trabajo de historia, ahora necesito otro**

**Areniitha: amm bueno , seguro**

**Castiel:toma –**me lanza un cuaderno y con trabajo lo tomo en el aire, vo como se aleja como una idiota imnotizada

.

Me dirijo a clase, el profesor de matemáticas me ve horrible, bueno después de lo del epic fail del jueves, xD

Me siento en mi pupitre y tomo clase, asi pasan 3 horas de diferentes clases, en las cuales pienso en los gloriosos minutos de esta mañana con castiel

Mis amigas violeta e iris me ven con preocupación,…

A la hora de lunch, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, rosalya tan fresca como las galletas recién echas,

**Rosalya: adivinen que chicas c:**

**Violeta:am abrieron una nueva galería?**

**Iris:me compraste botas nuevas?**

**Areniitha : haaaaaaa, castiel :3 ***las chicas me ven raro :I*** este,.. ya salio una nueva colección?**

**Rosalya: haha no! Mi chico tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños el viernes y me pidió invitar a mis amigos**

**Iris: aaaaa, suena divertido n_n**

**Violeta: suena genial, yo ire,**

**Rosalya: gracias chicas, será tema victoriano, las espero **

.

.

.

.

Pasa el dia un poco rápido,

Paso el dia con mis amigas comiendo donitas y en la noche llego a casa, me encierro a casa y tiro la mochila a la cama, para desgracia tengo tarea ¬¬. Recojo la mochila , al abrirla saco los cuadernos, pero ahí 2 que me llaman la atención, uno es de castiel y el otro lo encontré,

En el cuaderno de castiel, son operaciones matemáticas, los resuelvo con puras penas -_-

Y luego, me dedico a examinar el cuaderno que encontré,. Este tenia la tapa negra de terciopelo pero no me atrevo a abrirlo, puede que sea un diario o un cuaderno de pensamiento, no quiero indagar en la intimidad de alguien que no conozco ,. Asi que tome mi celular y llame a rosalya

**Biiiiiiip….. biiiiiiiiiiip… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.-**

**Rosalya: hey hola**

**Areniitha: ros, necesito tu ayuda**

**Rosalya: abla niña**

**Areniitha: mira encontré algo, un cuaderno forrado de terciopelo**

**Rosalya:negro?**

**Areniitha: sabes de quien es?**

**Rosalya: talves, te dire luego, me tengo que ir sale, besos bye n_n**

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii**_

Ok que raro, me colgo :/

Llega el dia de la fiesta, voy a la escuela y veo a castiel en la entrada, corro frenéticamente para encontrarme con el,

**Areniitha: hola castiel!**

**Castiel: que quieres ¬¬**

**Areniitha: te trahe tus tareas :3**

**Castiel:a cierto, dame ***los revisa frenéticamente***ok, ya vete ¬¬**

**Areniitha: amm castiel?**

**Castiel: que quieres?**

**Areniitha: iras a la fiesta de rosalya?**

**Castiel:tengo que, no creo que sea mucho de tu incumbencia, si tu iras entonces creo que tendre que cancelar haha, **

**Areniitha: ah? :c**

**Castiel: ire a tocar **

**Areniitha: a cierto que tu tocas la guitarra,.**

**Castiel: me espias?**

**Areniitha: haha claro que no! -_-**

Castiel se va riendo, no puedo creerlo, aunque su coentario me iso sentir un poco mal, tengo que ir preciosa para la fiesta c:


	6. this love-pantera

This love- pantera

_**En especial aquí ahí una canción que es de mis favoritas n_n**_

_**Es de rata blanca y se llama "ella" **_

Al llegar la noche, me alisto para la fiesta, me ise unos risos suaves en mi largo cabello, me puse un vestido hermoso de corset, color vino con unas discretas flores decorándolo, unas medias sexys negras y zapatos de charol a juego, de estos una diademas y una gargantilla con un pequeño cascabel,

Estoy dispuesta a ganarme el corazón de castiel! n_n/

.

.

.

. en la fiesta, era un lugar un poco lúgubre pero hermoso, tenia un enorme ecenario, con jente preparando

Diviso a rosalya con un chico bastante guapo abrazados, debe ser su novio, iris y violeta platicaban con algunos chicos alexi y su hermano peleaban por un videojuego, Nathaniel y ken jugaban vensidas mientras yo buscaba a castiel

**Buscabas a alguien?**

Perfecto ¬¬ el trio de idiotas de ambres y sus amigas …

**Amber: ha, claro mira como vienes vestida pareces muñeca fea :p**

**Areniitha: eso a venir como prostituta ¬¬**

Se alejan el trio de zorras, planeando algo, simplemente trato de ignorarlas

En eso, un animador alza la voz en un micrófono,

**-HEY bueno, bueno, que hay chicos? Se divierte? Denle las gracias a la señorita rosalya por la agradable fiesta a honor a su novio**

La jente empieza a aplaudir yo, no puedo ver a castiel por ninguna parte :c

El ecenario empieza a poner luces azules y rojas con todo su resplendor, entonces puedo ver a lysandro salir de la parte trasera y tomar el micrófono, , se aclaro la voz y vio asia el publico, no podría quitarle la vista de ensima

**Lysandro: esta va, para una chica especial, a la cual a diso atraída a mi por un deseo **

DESEO?

Mi mente dejo de trabajar por lo que dijo

De eso, salio castiel con una guitarra, Nathaniel en la vateria, y rosalya con un bajo ( OK COMO LLEGO AHÍ? °-°) y empezaron a tocar los primeros acordes de una melodía,.. lysandro cerro los ojos y empezó a cantar

_**cierra tus ojos**_

_**Voy a contarte**_

_**Algo que nunca**_

_**Te dije antes…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ella atrapo mi corazón**_

_**Ella es la dulce miel que me iso…**_

_**Sentir distinto.. **_

_**A los demás…**_

_**Algo cambio…**_

_**Cuando estuve a su lado…**_

_Abro los ojos y siguió cantando, no podía dejar de verlo, era simplemente hermoso, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho,. Entonces su vista se poso en mi y siguió cantando_

_**Hoy no recuerdo**_

_**Como podía,..**_

_**Sin conocerla**_

_**Pasar mi vida..**_

_**Ya no me alcanza la razón**_

_**Ya no me importa el mundo sin ella**_

_**Ella es el sueño**_

_**De un perdedor,**_

_**Que la encontró **_

_**Y ahora puedo existir**_

Me sonrrie, y yo sonrrio c:

_**Y podre existir,…..**_

_**Y podre existir,….**_

_**POR ELLA,…**_

Castiel ase un solo de guitarra perfecto, pero aun asi, aunque este en el esenario enfrente mio, no puedo dejar de mirar a lysandro,

_**Solo podremos caminar**_

_**Bajo el caliente sol del destino…**_

_**Ella es el cielo….**_

_**Ella es el mar…**_

_**Ella le da…**_

_**El sentido a mi vida,,, **_

_**A mi vidaaa…**_

_**Ami vida…**_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir frenéticamente, castiel me ve, lo siento, después de que resivieran aplausos, bajan del esenario, y corro a felicitarlos el primero en bajar es castiel

**Areniitha: awww estuvieron fantásticos**

**Castiel: se lo sabemos ahora aste a un lado**

Me avienta bruscamente del camino y yo me alejo un poco triste, en eso resivo un mensaje a mi celula**r**

_**Whatsapp:**_

_**Ken dice:**_

_**Hey! Todo bien?**_

_**Areniitha:**_

_**Si, estoy bien**_

_**Ken dice:**_

_**Seguura?**_

_**Areniitha: ok no, necesito un abrazo :c**_

Salgo de la fiesta, pasaron 5 segundos y ken me encuentra, le digo lo que sucedió y me abraza

**Ken: tranquila, castiel es un idiota**

**Areniitha: hay quen, no se que aria sin ti**

**Ken: deseguro llorar**

**-HAY YA CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS!**


	7. manowar- warriors of the world

- Manowar- Warriors Of The World United

Disculpen la tardanza :/ tube incidents y muchas tareas, salir de la prepa no es fácil y mucho menos los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, ya tenia abandonada mi historia, pero quiero terminarla,

.

.

.

.

.—al ver quien gritaba, era castiel con las manos en el tracero de amber. Mi corazón se truena en miles de pedazitos, siento que mi hígado saldrá por mi garganta , ken toma fuerte mi mano.  
**KEN- DEDICATE A LO TUYO IDIOTA! NADIE TE ESTA MOLESTANDO**

**CASTIEL- COMO NO ENOJARME CUANDO TRATO DE AGASAJARME A ESTA Y TU Y TUS ESTUPIDOS LLORIQUEOS CON ESTA MONDRIGA BARATA! **

Siento horrible, siento como si pisoteara mi corazón y ken me hace un poco para atrás y suelta mi mano bruscamente

**KEN- CON ELLA NO TE METAS**

**CASTIEL-HOO , CLARO,. .. DEJA A LA ARRASTRADA BARATA, NO VALE LA PENA, ES TAN IDIOTA QUE ME HACE LAS TAREAS**

Ken estalla de ira, se acerca a castiel pero se contiene un poco, respira hondo y se pausa,

**CASTIEL- ME SIGUES TENIENDO MIEDO ESTUPIDO NIÑATO?**

Ken no se detiene, le suelta un golpe a castiel en la cara y empiezan a pelearse .

Toda la gente de la fiesta sale y ve el espectáculo , ken tenia abajo a castiel dándole ´puñetazos en la cara , castiel se trabata de defender pero kentin le daba tremenda golpiza .

Nathaniel y lysandro salen a separarlos respectivamente,

Yo ropo en llanto, por todo, ken golpeando al ingrato que me ofendio y estaba perdidamente enamorada,

Aquel ingrato que me ofendio

Aquel ingrato que destruyo mi corazon


	8. dont cry- guns nroses

Dont cry guns n roses

Al dia siguiente compro una enorme caja de chocolates y galletas , las dejo en el buzon de la caza de kentin , espero verlo pronto ,

De camino a casa me detengo en un parque , me siento en un árbol a meditar sobre la noche anterior , me siento muy pesada y triste, creo que tengo que dejar de querer a castiel, le a echo daño a mis amigos y a mi,

Me acomodo de tal forma que mis rodillas están en mi pecho colocando ensima mis brazos y comienzo a llorar, lloro en silencio y siento como mi cabeza me comienza a llorar , siento una precensia extraña que se sienta alado mio , pero estoy echa un desastre y no deseo voltear

Asi pasan unos minutos y este me abraza, no entiendo como ni porque pero me siento segura y protegida, hago caso al abrazo y me desahogo en su pecho ,

Pasa un rato y me siento mas tranquila , puedo persuadir un aroma conocido. Es el mismo aroma elegante y masculino del cuaderno,

Al alejarme un poco puedo ver a lysandro , reconfortándome en su pecho

**LYSANDRO-NO QUIERO VERTE LLORAR**

**ARENIITHA- ESTA BIEN,.-**me limpio un poco el rostro, el saca unos klenex de su bolsillo y con este me limpia el rostro

**LYSANDRO- SIEMPRE ERES BONITA , PERO CUANDO MUESTRAS TU ROSTRO CON UNA GRAN SONRRIZA, ERES HERMOSA **

Ok, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante aquel gesto suyo

**LYSANDRO: VAMOS! SONRRIE PARA MI – **empiezo a reir ante aquel comentario, el me ve con dulzura,

**ARENIITHA- GRACIAS LYSANDRO NECESITABA REIR UN POCO**

**LYSANDRO. LLORAS POR LO QUE PASO AYER **

**ARENIITHA- SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SI ,**

**LYSANDRO- CASTIEL SE PASO DE LA RAYA, EL ESTA AMARADO POR DENTRO,**

**ARENIITHA-AMARGADO? PORQUE?**

**LYSANDRO- UNA CHICA, LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON, Y AHORA SE DESQUITA CON OTRAS**

**ARENIITHA- ESO ME PASA POR ENAMORARME DE EL**

**LYSANDRO- ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL? PENSE QUE DE KENTIN**

**ARENIITHA- NO , KEN ES MI MEJOR AMIGO , ME DEFENDIO AYER**

**LYSANDRO- LO ENTIENDO,..**

**ARENITHA- PERO DA LO MISMO, NO DESEO SBER MAS DEL AMOR, ESTO ES UNA PORQUERIA **

**LYSANDRO—MMMMMMM**

**ARENIITHA_ TENGO QUE IR A CASA**

Lysandro como es costumbre, me lleva a casa, pero lo noto un poco cabizbajo y triste, creo que es por castiel, se ve que son muy buenos amigos,

Al llegar a mi casa el se ba un poco rápido, lo noto raro, pero trato de no ponerle mucha atención.

Al entrar a mi casa mama me dice que rosalya me esperaba en mi cuarto , subo y la veo sentada en mi cama con muchos dulces y chocolates x3

**ROSALYA- PENSE QUE NECESITARIAS UN POCO**

Corro y la abrazo, comienzo a llorar, otravez y ella me abraza dulcemente

l DSlite


	9. mike it real-scorpions

mike it real

disculpen por aver abandonado mi historia, TERMINE LA PREPA! HUUUUUUUUUUU :33

me gradue y pues, fueron dias muy exigentes pero pude graduarme LOL

mi objetivo ahora es terminar , c:

gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.mike it real-scorpions

al cabo de 2 horas de llorar y ver la tv, empiezo a platicar con rosalya

A-si, eso fue lo que paso en la fiesta

R-y? que paso con lys

A-lo conoces?

R-no jodas! no te dijo nada?

A-decirme que?

R-OMG! ¬¬ ese idiota lo golpeare! 3

A-de que ablas?

R-le dije que te dijera!

A- me estas confundiendo

R-si no lo hace el lo are yo

A-podrias explicarme que esta pasando! D:

R- mira, con esto me estoy dando cuenta que eres demaciado despistada amiga

A-¬¬

R-conosco muy bien a lysandro, es el hermano menor de mi novio, el ha estado secretamente enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo le dije que si lograba ablarte le ayudaria contigo

siento como su mi roto corazon empezara a palplitar rapidamente como si me despertara de un sueño tremendo

A-entonces su atencion y esa cancion en la fiesta...

R- te lo dedico a ti!

A-O DIOS MIO!

R-necesitas ablar con el

A-porque no me di cuenta?

R-porque eres muy despistada ¬¬

A- necesito ablar con e,

R-te gusta?]

A-no lo se, me siento muy rara a su lado

R-no crees que es amor?

A-necesito averiguarlo

R-tienes alguna escusa para ablar con el?

A- bueno- saco de mi mochila el cuaderno negro de terciopelo y se lo muestro a rosalya

R- de donde sacaste esto?!

A-estaba tirada en el patio

R-ese es el cuaderno de lysandro, lo busca desde hace mucho

rosalya saca su celular y comienza a marcar muchos numeros, , habla con algunas personas y me ve emocionada

R- muy bien cenicienta! te espera ahora en el kiosco del parque en la noche!

A-porque a esa hora y en ese lugar!?

/


	10. i want to break free - queen

i want to break free - queen

no lo puedo creer m una cita coon el, ENCERIO? xD

rosalya me pone un corset color verde perlado oscuro, unos leggins efecto humedo , zapatillas de gamusa , labial rojo, cat eyes y mi cabello planchado.

al salir me da mi direccion, mi celular con credito y mi cara de Challenge Accepted

**R-BIEN , REGRESARAS DE TU CITA A MI CASA Y ME DIRAS LOS DETALLES JUGOSOS**

**A- DETALLES JUGOSOS?**

**R-OVIO! TU MAMA YA SABE ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES**

la abrazo y le agradesco todo, al irme camino por las calles de la ciudad, es bellisimo , muchas lices la jente rie , el ambiente es precioso EL MUNDO ES MIO!

voy caminando , me siento como caperusita roja , me siento un poco rara , como si alguien me estubiera observando. sin darme cuenta estoy en uno de esos sitios de la ciudad , donde hay motociclistas , bares peligrosos , tecleo mi telefono a ros, no entra la llamada -_-

y ahora que are? no quiero llegar tarde con lysandro

entonces , como si se sintiera venir su voz entra en lo mas lugubre de mi mente , el frio recorre mi frente , mi cuello , mi espalda . una descarga recorre mi columna vertebral me arrastra al suelo atrallendome a la realidad

castiel me ve fijamente con una sonrisa descarada, apoyando en su italica negram oeri algo cambia,

**C-VALLA LA NENA CHILLONA DEJO A SU SOLDADITO PARA SALIR A LA CALLE A JUGAR **

por alguna razon su comentario no me pega tan duro, no se , creo que es la costumbre o que talves ya derrame muchas lagrimas por el

lo miro con aburrimiento y sigo con mi camino .. el camina atras mio

**C-SABES LO QUE LES PASA A LAS NIÑITAS CUANDO LAS DEJAS SOLAS? **

me toma de mi mano, me voltea y me acorrala en un muro, entonces ya no hay nadie , el ambiente es denso, siento frio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. ... tengo miedo

.

.

.

**C-MUY BIEN, AHORA TU Y YO - **se aserca a mi oido **-PODEMOS ESTAR A SOLAS **

QUE?! A SOLAS? DE QUE HABLA?

mis piernas tiemblan , quiero correr , lysandro donde estas? te necesuto, quiero sentirme segura

**A-QUE,.. QUE QUIERES? **

**C-A TI , SIEMPRE ME OBSERVAS SIEMPRE ESTAS AHI, SONRIENTE, SONROJADA, RODEADA DE HICOS , NUNCA NOTE LO BONITA QUE ERES,**

DE QUE ABLA?! QUE PASA! ESTOY DROGADA? ESTOY EBRIA? D:

**C-NO TENGAS MIEDO, SOLO JUEGO CON TUS NERVIOS ME GUSTA PONERTE TENZA**

siento un nudo en la garganta , siento que se me caen los calzones y mi cerebro s sufriera una explocion efervesente

me enojo NO! me encabrono NO! MAS! EXPLOTO EN IRA!

**A-CASTIEL!-** grito con toda mis fuerzas u siento el ardor en mi garganta

el se aleja por el susto de mi reaccion, entonces el se aleja y ahora yo lo acorralo

**A-explicame porque eres tan mother fucker **

**C-hey hey de que hablas?**

**A-eres un idiota! porque?**

**C-de que hablas? yo que sepa soy un genio**

**A- -_-**

**C-te trate como una basca, y te ignorem lige con tu enemiga y te ulilize para mis tareas **

**A-sabes que, olvidalo, ¬¬ me cagas y no caere mas , estoy arta vete al carajo! **me alejo euforica el me sigue,

**C-HEY, con esa boquita tan linda diciendo semejantes cosas,**

me toma de mi brazo y me voltea detenidamente sin soltarme

**A-sueltame!k tengo un compromiso!**

**C-si desnuda en mi cama dandome placer,**

OK, mi ira alcanza niveles epicos, no se como , pero el tiempo empieza a ir mas lento, la adrenalina empieza a correr por mi cuerpo, me siento fuerte, poderoza Y muy MUY ENOJADA

mis sentidos se agudizan , mi mano se cierra, y entonces mis nudillos tienen sangre...

.

.

.

.

.

_ em em me perdi de algo

.

.

castiel se tapa la cara con las manos un quejido pequeño de dolor,

**C- MALDITA BRUJA!**

MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA MI PUÑO , MI CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO , SU CARA MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA MI PUÑO , MI CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO , SU CARAMI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA MI PUÑO , MI CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO , SU CARAMI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA MI PUÑO , MI CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO , SU CARAMI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA MI PUÑO , MI CARA, MI PUÑO, SU CARA, MI PUÑO , SU CARA

..._** FUCK LO GOLPEEE!**_

**C- sabes que! estoy arto de ti, de que me siguas y me acoses!**

**A- yo? quien me jalo , me insulto, me utilizo y desprecio **

**C- tu me acabas de golpear!**

**A- en lo mas minimo por lo que tu me haz echo, si ya no quieres nada de mi perfecto!, desaparecere , olvidate de mi existencia, aunque para ti es muy facil ¬¬**

**C- no trato de decir eso! es que**

**A-QUE! HABLA! TENGO UN COMPROMISO**

**C- ES QUE ME ME GUSTAS!**

**-_**_** WTF!**_


End file.
